


Simple But Sweet

by astro_sf9life



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Brief mention of Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_sf9life/pseuds/astro_sf9life
Summary: One day, Hwiyoung heads to the bathroom and randomly finds a plant there, leading to some antics and a sweet confession





	Simple But Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here I am with a quick Hwitae drabble! I wrote this partly based on a true story of the day I walked into the bathroom and randomly found a poinsettia that my dad was trying to renature. Obviously it was spinned to make this sweet, but that's besides the point. Anyway, let's get on with it!

"TAEYANG!" came Youngkyun's irritated yell from inside the bathroom. A few moments later, he stormed out, holding a potted plant under his arm, searching for the location of his boyfriend in the dormitory.

Peeking his head out of their shared room, Taeyang blinked as Youngkyun came into sight, his angry expression confusing the older as he entered the room, holding the pot under him arm and settling himself on his bed.

"Why the fuck was there a plant in the bathroom?" Youngkyun's cold tone wasn't to be taken lightly, but Taeyang couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter, seeing how silly the younger looked.

"Well you know, Dawon ran out of drugs so he decided to grow some in the bathroom" he joked, holding his sides as he laughed more. Despite his anger, Youngkyun recognised the fact that the older was joking, and waited patiently for the peals of laugher to cease.

"You and I both know he doesn't grow drugs that look like this" Youngkyun gestured to the plant that he was holding, which both males then looked at. 

It was a pretty plant - in fact, it was a rather stunning bloom, delicate white in hue, with dainty petals that curled at the ends. Taeyang couldn't obscure his smile as he looked from the plant to Youngkyun, who seemed to progressively calm down after his outburst.

"I'll ask you again" Youngkyun said a few moments later, making eye contact with the older, "why was this plant in the bathroom?"

Taeyang's slight smile grew as he reached for his boyfriend's free hand, gently holding it in his own.

"Well, you know that I love flowers a lot, and there's a shop nearby. I went to visit a while ago and they were just planting a selection of these flowers, which I remember you saying were your favourite. It's our 100 days today, so I bought one of these for you, the most beautiful one they had, because I thought that if I ever have an overseas schedule and you're still here, the bloom would remind you of me."

Despite his usual reluctance to show his smile, Youngkyun couldn't help but do so as Taeyang finished explaining. It was sweet, almost touching and it was a moment in which he felt comfortable enough to show how happy he was, a moment in which he felt it was alright to admit how much he loved Taeyang. But one question still remained.

"But why the bathroom of all places?" he asked, which was met with another bout of slight laughter

"I put it in the bathroom because I thought it'd be funny to see your reaction" Taeyang replied as his laughter continued.

Beginning to laugh as well, Youngkyun moved slightly closer, moving to press his lips against the older's, kissing him slowly.

"Happy 100 days Taeyang" he murmured as Taeyang gently reciprocated the kiss, entwining his arms around the younger's neck.

"Happy 100 days Youngkyun" came the muffled reply, and neither male could hold back their smile as their lips moved in perfect synchronisation.

Life couldn't get much better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all like it 💖


End file.
